


2315: A Space Oddity

by seafoamblues



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Outer Space, Physical Therapy, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Science Fiction, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamblues/pseuds/seafoamblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the not-so-distant future, in a galaxy far, far away, a humanoid tentacle alien fucks his physical therapist....</p>
            </blockquote>





	2315: A Space Oddity

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [yifantasy](http://yifantasy.livejournal.com/17741.html), then crossposted to my [livejournal](http://seafoamblues.livejournal.com/13737.html). i didn't have enough time to write everything i wanted to, so i'll be posting a continuation later! with even more kinkier shit. yayyy.

* * *

   
_"Move his tentacle over there."_

_"Which one? Jesus, the thing has eight of them!"_

_"_ He _is male, not a_ thing. _The first one, on the upper left side, please."_

_"All right, all right._ Jesus. _"_

"Careful!"

Yifan swims in and out of consciousness, the distant sound of voices keeping him awake. He's aware that he is very cold: colder than he'd ever been on XinQin, his home planet.

His limbs are numb; he tries moving his arms. Nothing. He tries moving his legs. Nothing happens. Lastly, he tries moving his tentacles.

No response.

It takes a stupendous amount of will to force his eyes open, and still his eyelids droop so his gaze is hooded and his vision is blurry. He sees several blinding lights, the harsh glow surrounding them like giant orbs hovering above him.

His throat is drier than the deserts of Ku'ckl'u, but he manages to speak. His words come out slurred, much like a croak.

"What's . . . happening . . . ?"

One of the humans shrieks and jumps back.

"It can talk?!"

"Should we sedate it, Doctor?"

"No! He isn't hostile. For now."

His vision fails him. The humans – if that's what they are – standing around him in a circle start to fade. He falls into another deep sleep.

—

Yifan has been aboard the ship _EXO_ for six months. He's been awake for three.

Today he has an appointment with his physical therapist, which he's gone to see every day for the past two months. After the initial tests to ensure his stability were done (the doctors had to make sure he wasn't going to cork it right away or go into another coma), and following regular checkups on his vitals, Yifan was sent to physical therapy to gradually regain control of his body. Dr. Kim Jongin helps him with that. At first Yifan hadn't considered it helping – once the numbness dissipated, it hurt quite a lot, to the point that he thought Jongin was torturing him – but now he's eternally grateful to be able to move freely on his own again.

There are actually four Doctor Kims on the ship that Yifan knows, all of which supervise his condition in some way. Dr. Kim Junmyeon, behavior specialist, is one of the scientists of the research team that discovered Yifan. They found him on an expedition to one of the moons orbiting his home planet, trapped in the ice. His body was immaculately preserved within a huge block of ice, but it took quite some time to thaw out.

Dr. Kim Minseok was in charge of melting the ice. He was there when the last bit turned to water and Yifan opened his eyes for the first time in no one knows how many years. This Dr. Kim is now his emotional health therapist, making sure he's content and adapting well to his new environment.

No longer encased in ice, Yifan is now able to ponder his existence. His memory is hazy, but Dr. Kim Jongdae is working on that. The doctor said his memories may be the last thing he'll recover, if ever. No one's sure why Yifan was there on that moon, as they found no evidence of any other thing on the icy surface, living or dead. The ship has yet to visit what Yifan remembers as his home planet, and for all they know, it's been destroyed. To think that he may be the last of his kind is a little sad, but Yifan hasn't had enough time yet to dwell on such a dismal idea.

They suspect that Yifan could have been frozen for millennia or more. _"Maybe even a billion years, or a trillion,"_ Junmyeon had raved.

All Yifan knows right now is that he should do what the humans think is best for him. And if that means going to a physical therapy session every day so he can stare unabashedly at the handsome doctor with the sweetest smile he's ever seen, then he's more than happy to oblige.

He's on their turf, after all. They're the ones who brought him back to life.

And for that Yifan is thankful.

—

"Good morning, Yifan. How are you feeling today?"

"Just fine, doc," Yifan replies, swinging his long legs over the side of the examination table. "Are you now my mental and emotional health therapist, too?" he inquires.

"I'm still just your physical therapist, Yifan. I wouldn't try to take that job away from Dr. Minseok. I'm not qualified." He scribbles something on his clipboard, suspiciously like Dr. Minseok does when Yifan tells him his feelings. "But I think we've started to become friends since we've began our sessions. Correct me if I'm wrong," Jongin says, careful to remain in the lines of professionalism. He gives a shy smile and his clear hazel-blue eyes glimmer in the light.

"You aren't wrong," Yifan says.

"Good. Did you enjoy the moon lilies I sent to your room?"

"Yes, thank you." It was a pleasant surprise to wake up to the purple, violet, and silver flowers perched atop his windowsill. "If I didn't know better, I'd have thought you were courting me."

Jongin blushes at that. Yifan loves to make his therapist blush. He'll say the most outlandish things just to see the rosy tinge creep up on Jongin's bronzed cheeks.

The doctor murmurs something in dismissal and takes a step forward, putting a hand on one of Yifan's tentacles. The appendages sprout from his waist, four on each side, making his shirt ride up and exposing his bare stomach. They haven't been able to figure out how to properly clothe him without cutting holes in his shirts, yet. Yifan has run out of clean butchered tops and instead shrugged on a loose-fitting shirt this morning, the hem bunching up over his top two tentacles. He donned low-rise pants to further accentuate the look. The sleek space suits some of the ship's crew wears are too tightly-fitted to squeeze his tentacles into.  
  
"Have your tentacles been bothering you at all?" Jongin starts to massage the one he has his hands on, and Yifan feels it twitch to life. When they aren't in use, his tentacles are relatively small and slender, only about a foot in length. He can stretch and expand them at will.

"No," Yifan says, and he almost regrets saying it. His tentacles are very sensitive, and he absolutely _adores_ Jongin's massages. Their last few sessions have focused solely on his alien appendages, one of the last body parts to be worked on in physical therapy. It's probably because the doctors and scientists don't consider them as useful as his human limbs. But they are, to Yifan, _incredibly_ useful. Yifan has offered to show Jongin, but he hasn't yet seen the extent of their abilities.

It's nice to have the cramps and kinks smoothed out of his extra limbs. His tentacle begins to swell as blood and fluids rush to fill it, strengthening the muscles lining the appendage. His other tentacles follow suit, waving around curiously.

"That's good to hear," Jongin replies, and drops his hands. Yifan's tentacles visibly wilt in disappointment.

"Today I need to move onto a different body part. I have to make sure your entire body regains full function, or else I wouldn't be doing my job." The doctor quietly observes him for a moment. "Your anatomy is basically human, except for your tentacles. However, you are still undeniably alien."

"Did you practice this speech in front of a mirror?" Yifan jokes, noting the slightly mechanical way Jongin speaks. He doesn't miss how he stutters over some of his words, though.

Jongin blushes a deeper red this time. "Quiet. I need to prepare you for this, because like everything else I do, you might not like it," Jongin explains.

"Just as long as you don't try bending my legs at such an odd angle again. That hurt a lot," Yifan recalls, shuddering briefly at the memory. Who knew physical therapy had to be so uncomfortable?

"I'm going to have to take a look at your sexual reproductive organs," Jongin finally manages to spill out.

Yifan is silent for maybe three seconds.

"Reproductive organs? I reproduce asexually," Yifan says.

Jongin adjusts his glasses, leaning forward intently. "You do?"

"What do you think these tentacles are for? I use them to hold my partner in place as I fuck their brains out," Yifan says.

Jongin straightens his posture with a sigh. "Yifan."

"Sorry." He looks at Jongin sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders (and his tentacles). "But I do." He's not actually sure if he has, but if he's been around for as long as the humans think, then he's totally done the dirty with someone before.

"Now if you don't mind, I need you to take your pants off," Jongin says.

"Some foreplay," Yifan grumbles. He complies, unbuttoning the constrictive material and sliding the pants down his thighs. After a moment of hesitation, he takes off his underwear, too.

He leans back on the reclined examination table, propped up on his forearms. His flaccid cock looks a lot like a human's, maybe a little larger than average. There's also a slight bulge at the base of his cock, like a knot.

"So are you just going to look at it or are you going to study it too?"

Jongin puts on his latex gloves with a sharp _snap_.

"I'm your physical therapist, Yifan. I have to make sure your penis works properly," Jongin explains. Yifan finds it cute that his _physical therapist_ can't say the word "penis" without blushing.

"I can assure you, my dick is in working order." Jongin must not have noticed, but Yifan had popped a couple boners during his massage sessions. He can't help it that his tentacles are also sexual organs (but Jongin doesn't need to know that. Yet). "But by all means, go ahead." He motions to his cock with a tentacle, resting against his thigh.

He'd be lying if he wasn't getting turned on by the thought of Jongin touching him, though.

Jongin reaches for it, his movements small and careful. It's like he doesn't want to startle Yifan, but maybe Jongin is the one that's scared. He grips it loosely, slowly starting to massage his cock. The feel of latex is a little jarring, but Jongin's ministrations are incredibly gentle. His cock twitches in Jongin's hand, getting hard and rising.

Jongin uses his free hand to grab a bottle of lubricant and squirts it on his fingers, lathering it over Yifan's cock. It's cold, but it makes the slide easier, and Yifan resists pumping his hips up into the circle Jongin's making with his fingers.

"I need to get you to full hardness to make sure everything's as it should be," Jongin tells him as he strokes his length.

"So you're just gonna leave me with blue balls?" he jokes. He doesn't know if he'll be able to stand it.

Jongin blushes with the most colour thus far. "I have to make you ejaculate."

"Oh." Yifan blinks, lying back on the table and letting Jongin continue his work.

Jongin slides his hand down to the base of Yifan's cock, lightly squeezing his knot. The moan that bubbles up his throat and slips past his lips surprises Yifan, and he closes his eyes, a little embarrassed at his lack of restraint. Precum oozes from the tip of his cock and Jongin swipes his thumb over the head, spreading it across his soft pink skin.

Jongin seems to have found a weak spot, and he takes advantage of it, kneading the flesh of Yifan's swelling knot with his fingers. Yifan gasps, thrusting into Jongin's grasp. Jongin has to use his other hand to hold him down, placing it on his hip to still his jerky movements. Yifan's tentacles move wildly above it, yearning to curl around the length of Jongin's arm for purchase.

If the goal is for him to come, Jongin is doing a good job at it.

"Hey . . ." Yifan says weakly, his cock throbbing in Jongin's hand as he slows his movements.

"Mmm?"

"Can I try something?"

"Wh-what?"

Yifan regards him with half-lidded eyes. "Can I kiss you?"

Jongin blinks in rapid succession, _onetwothreefour_. "U-um."

Yifan leans forward before the therapist can protest, cupping Jongin's chin with his hand. Their lips meet, soft. Jongin doesn't pull away. They kiss each other as Jongin starts jerking him off again, a little distracted by their lips moving across each other's.

Yifan deepens the kiss and Jongin kisses him back just as greedily, earning little moans and grunts and whimpers that are coaxed from his mouth. The sounds Jongin makes excite Yifan and he unconsciously wraps two tentacles around his waist, pulling him closer. Jongin resists at first but eventually relaxes in Yifan's hold. Two more tentacles snake around Jongin's backside and grab his ass, massaging his plush bottom and spreading his cheeks apart as the boy lets out a squeal.

His grip on Yifan's cock has since slackened, overwhelmed by the fondling tentacles and Yifan's tongue overtaking his mouth. Yifan lifts him up with the tentacles wrapped soundly around his body, and Jongin goes limp in his hold, allowing him to be manhandled. Yifan maneuvers Jongin to lay him down on the table, switching places with the doctor.

His two hands and multiple tentacles get to work on removing Jongin's clothing. Jongin is a moaning, shivering, hypersensitive mess, sweat already starting to bleed from his skin, which makes his bare chest glisten. Yifan drags a tentacle down his clavicles, massaging the slight muscular slope of his pectoral, and sucks around a dusky nipple with one of the many suction cups dotting the underside of his tentacles. The appendage leaves a trail of natural lubricant behind, seeping out from the pores lining the wriggling suction cups. The tentacle detaches from Jongin's nipple with a loud _pop!_ and the boy cries out, leaving behind a bright red mark. It slides down his abdomen and curls around the length of his cock, jacking it up and down and coating it with slick.

Yifan uses his other tentacle to prod at the boy's hole, teasingly circling the bunched skin so he's properly wet and ready to be mounted. He pokes the slender tip inside, slowly stretching him open as he goes deeper with the widening girth of his tentacle. The overtly flexible appendage probes the doctor's insides, coating his soft walls with slick. Jongin trembles all over, spreading his legs out further, his head thrown back and baring his glistening throat. Two more tentacles cup Jongin's ass cheeks, kneading them and pulling them apart so the tentacle that's fucking him open can reach unexplored depths. Jongin lets out a shuddering breath, his dick rock hard and standing up straight on his stomach, one of Yifan's tentacles still toying with it.

Once Yifan deems he's been stretched enough, he pulls his tentacle out and admires his handiwork; Jongin's hole is gaping, the ring of muscles twitching and leaking lubricant out of his ass. Yifan lines his dick up and thrusts forward, sinking into a comforting warmth like nothing he's felt before. He groans, rolling his hips into Jongin slowly, buried to the hilt. Jongin clenches around his knot and Yifan staggers, leaning over the boy and catching his swollen lips in a kiss. He nips at his full lower lip, adding more push and pull to his thrusts. His knot catches on the rim of Jongin's hole every time and it builds up the friction between them, making it nearly unbearable.

Jongin is pliant in Yifan's grasp, pinning him to the table with his tentacles wrapped in thick, quivering ribbons around his body. Yifan's moans grow louder, a bit more breathless and uncontrolled, and Jongin thinks he must be close to coming. He can feel the knot lodged in his ass, fit to burst and ready to release a plethora of cum inside of him. He tries wiggling his hips but Yifan's tentacles are curled tightly around them, the pulsing flesh cutting into his hipbones. In his haze he notices that one tentacle is missing, and he follows its path to Yifan's backside. Yifan thrusts forward with more force, as if being slammed into from behind. _Yifan is fucking himself with his own tentacle as he fucks Jongin._

The realization brings Jongin to his orgasm, crashing into him as he comes with a strangled yell, shooting cum over his straining abs and heaving chest. Yifan gives one last thrust that would have jostled the smaller boy on the table if not for the tentacles holding him in place, a flood of cum filling Jongin up as his knot gradually shrinks inside of him.

One by one his tentacles slide off of Jongin and hang at Yifan's sides, and finally Yifan pulls out, his dick dripping with cum and lubricant. He makes a face and wipes his hand on the ruined crumpled paper sheet covering the examination table.

Jongin lies sprawled out, unable to move a muscle for a good minute. He feels utterly spent, breathing hard.

"I guess it does work," he says weakly.

Yifan chuckles quietly, stroking his flushed cheek with a (luckily dry) tentacle.

"What does?"

"Everything," Jongin replies.

—


End file.
